


Lucozade

by zainkilam



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainkilam/pseuds/zainkilam
Summary: Zayn to niewinny, nieśmiały i niezdarny nauczyciel, który zaintrygował Liam'a - kapitana szkolnej drużyny. Harry i Louis są wrogami, ale okazjonalne sypianie ze sobą w ogóle im nie przeszkadza.





	Lucozade

harry: znowu byłeś u dyrektora?

liam: tak, byłem.

leigh-anne: nic nowego?

liam: tak właściwie, to nie. znów powiedział, że jestem bezczelny i nie mam żadnych ambicji.

liam: chętnie zawiesiłby mnie za to, co ostatnio zrobiłem, ale moje 'przeklęte' nazwisko i pieniądze, które mój ojciec wkłada w tą szkołę skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiają.

leigh-anne: czyli to co zwykle.

liam: dodał jeszcze, że ma mnie dość i jestem jego największym utrapieniem.

liam: być może był odrobinę bardziej wściekły, niż zwykle. chodząca furia.

harry: założę się, że chciał zetrzeć z twojej twarzy ten twój bezczelny uśmiech.

leigh-anne: to napewno.

leigh-anne: znów musisz zostać po lekcjach?

liam: nie. tym razem muszę pomóc zaaklimatyzować się nowemu nauczycielowi w szkole.

liam: odmówiłem, ale powiedział, że nie pyta mnie o zdanie.

harry: jakoś to przeżyjesz.

liam: wątpię. nie mam ochoty spędzić swojego wolnego po południa z jakimś nudnym, starym kolesiem.

leigh-anne: jak się nazywa?

liam: zain?

liam: zein?

liam: zayn malik.

harry: brzmi ciekawie. może nie będzie tak źle?

* * *

 

  
Liam westchnął ciężko, kierując się w stronę klasy. Drzwi były uchylone, więc bezszelestnie przekroczył ich próg, natychmiast przenosząc swój wzrok na mężczyznę, który klęczał przed szafką, układając coś w dolnej szufladzie.

Payne oblizał wargi, chwilę później uśmiechając się pod nosem odrobinę bezczelnie, gdy jego wzrok opadł na tyłek mężczyzny, który opinały ciasne spodnie. Nie takiego obrotu spraw się spodziewał, będąc bardzo mile zaskoczony. Liam oczyścił gardło, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, co sprawiło, iż profesor Malik zadrżał ze strachu, natychmiast odwracając się w jego kierunku.

Podsunął okulary na nosie, uśmiechając się w taki sposób, aby nieświadomie wyrazić swoją niewinność, zakłopotanie i nieśmiałość.

Liam poczuł rozkoszne mrowienie w podbrzuszu, dziwne odrętwienie w pachwinie i ciepło, które rozlało się po jego ciele.

\- Pan Payne? - Zapytał Malik, chcąc się upewnić. Jego głos był głęboki i bardzo melodyjny - Liam Payne?

\- Tak, to ja - Potwierdził, kiwając delikatnie głową.

\- Jak mógłbym się do ciebie zwracać? - Dopytał profesor Malik, chcąc, aby Liam czuł się wystarczająco komfortowo. Nie każdy przecież przepadał za tym, gdy zwracano się do niego po nazwisku.

\- Możesz nazywać mnie _tatusiem_.


End file.
